


Cinco momentos que fueron un juego (y uno que fue mucho más).

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (kind of), (solo que no), 5+1 Things, A Misha le gusta mucho jugar, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Misha, Confused Jensen, M/M, Mile High Club, Sexual Roleplay, from 2010
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco momentos que Jensen piensa que Misha está siendo su habitual ser (un poco cabrón) y jugando con él + uno donde puede que ambos jueguen a lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco momentos que fueron un juego (y uno que fue mucho más).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace cinco años cuando SPN consumía mi vida. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños para [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee) y lo beteó [Flexikuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexikuki)

**cinco.**

Jensen parpadea, confuso. Está algo borracho, pero aun así puede jurar que ha escuchado a Misha decir Quiero comerte la polla como el que pide que le pasen la sal.

-¿Qué? –masculla sintiendo la lengua pesada y la boca pastosa por culpa de todo el alcohol.

Misha sonríe, relajado y también un poco borracho.

-Qué quiero comerte la polla.

Jensen traga con fuerza y mira a su alrededor. Misha no puede estar ofreciéndole una mamada en mitad de un bar mientras su mejor amigo está en el baño echando una meada.

-Déjate de mierdas, Collins –bufa.

Misha inclina ligeramente la cabeza y se desliza fuera del taburete que estaba ocupando. Tres segundos después lo tiene a su lado y sus cuerpos están rozándose, pero Jensen no lo mira. No quiere seguir con ese juego, no puede seguir.

-¿No quieres una mamada? ¿Hmm? Dejaría que te follaras mi boca, Jensen. Dejaría que lo hicieras como tú quisieras, a tú ritmo…

La boca se le seca y tiene que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en girar la cara para mirarlo. Misha está demasiado cerca y sus narices casi se tocan. Traga con fuerza e intenta por todos los medios no mirar esos labios carnosos y, ahora, húmeros. Intenta no pensar lo que sería sentirlos sobre su pene.

-No hablas en serio –están tan cerca que casi lo ve borroso, pero aun así puede vislumbrar el azul intenso de sus irises.

Misha sonríe suavemente y él casi salta un metro cuando siente los largos dedos de Misha apretar suavemente su rodilla en un gesto nada casual. Se muerde los labios e intenta coordinar dos palabras, pero simplemente no puede. Entonces, la mano sobre su rodilla se mueve suavemente y Jensen puede sentir sus dedos largos, elegantes, deslizarse por su muslo hacia su entrepierna.

-¿Tú qué piensas? –murmura.

Jensen se lame los labios y Misha sigue el gesto con la mirada.

-Qué te gusta verme incómodo –masculla al fin y Misha sonríe un poco más haciendo que aparezcan un montón de suaves arruguitas al lado de sus ojos. Su mirada chispea, Jensen puede ver lo bien que se lo está pasando a su costa.

-Bueno, -murmura separándose- ¿qué le voy a hacer? Es encantador ver cómo te sonrojas, Jen.

Jensen suelta un gruñido molesto y Misha se separa de él. De pronto tiene ganas de quitarle su estúpida sonrisa a golpes.

-Hey, tíos –Jared vuelve del baño en ese momento, le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda y toma asiento en su taburete antes de acabarse su cerveza de un solo trago-. ¿De qué habláis?

Misha sonríe como si fuera un niño la mañana de navidad y vuelve a su asiento. Por suerte estaban a una distancia prudencial cuando Padalecki ha aparecido.

-Le estaba preguntando a Jen si quiere una mamada.

Jensen siente que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensará hasta lo imposible. Misha es un maldito bastardo hijo de la gran puta. Se gira hacia Jared dispuesto a decirle que eso es una puta mentira, que ya conoce a Collins, que le gusta joder y meter cizaña, pero nunca llega a abrir la boca.

-Pues claro, joder. ¿Quién no quiere una mamada? Yo siempre quiero una –hace un puchero mientras mira a la mesa-. Echo de menos a Gen.

Misha suelta una risilla y se inclina sobre Jared para darle una palmada en la espalda.

-Es conmovedor ver lo mucho que la echas de menos.

Jared le enseña el dedo corazón.

-No la echo de menos por eso, gilipollas.

Se pelean un poco en broma durante un rato, Jensen los observa completamente tenso. No quiere reconocer que cierta parte de sus anatomía se ha estimulado al tener a Misha tan cerca. Aprieta los labios. No puede creer que se haya empalmado ante la perspectiva de que Misha se la chupe.

-¿Otra ronda? –masculla de pronto poniéndose de pie, ambos hombres lo miran y asienten-. Genial, más de lo mismo, ¿no?

Vuelve a recibir un par de asentimientos y una sonrisilla traviesa por parte de Misha, pero la ignora por completo.

Pasa el resto de la noche evitando quedarse a solas con Collins.

 

**cuatro.**

Nueve horas de avión son bastantes por si solas. Horas de no poder estirar bien las piernas, de mala comida y de azafatas que sonríen de forma antinatural. Todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo que ya es bastante estresante y cansado un viaje así de largo, pero Jensen está seguro que hacerlo con Misha puede ser causa de intento de suicidio. O asesinato.

Misha es hiperactivo. No puede tener el culo quieto y las manos ya es algo que mejor ni contarlo. Al principio parece que sí. Se sienta con un libro y uno piensa que se va a pasar el resto del viaje leyendo o durmiendo, pero unas tres horas después ya está nervioso. Se mueve en el asiento, se estira, se gira, se rasca, se acomoda, se levanta, coloca la boquilla del aire dirigida hacia él, hacia el que está al lado, la apaga, se vuelve a acomodar, enciende la luz del techo, mira por la ventana, se gira, vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla y Jensen tiene ganas de matar. Resulta que la persona que está sentada a su lado es él.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto de una puta vez? –masculla levantando la vista de la revista que intenta leer, pero que no ha pasado de la primera página.

-Estoy quieto.

Misha parece sorprendido, como si hubiera estado sentado todo el rato como un buen niño y sin moverse un ápice.

-Mis cojones –bufa.

-Hablando de tus cojones… -comienza Collins.

-No –le corta porque está cansado de esos juegos, muy cansado y no piensa pasarse el resto del vuelo siendo acosado sexualmente por su compañero de trabajo.

-… ¿quieres unirte al Club del polvo en vuelo? –termina como si Jensen no le hubiera interrumpido.

-Ya soy miembro –le informa antes de darse cuenta mientras le regala una sonrisa socarrona. No sabe cómo Misha siempre consigue meterlo en su juego. Joder.

-Yo también, pero estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvimos en el pub. Sobre la mamada, ¿recuerdas?

Jensen aprieta la mandíbula mientras mira alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo mira.

-No tuvimos ninguna conversación, tú estabas intentado dejarme en evidencia. Estoy cansado de tus juegos.

-No son juegos.

-¿No son juegos?

-No.

No le cree. Misha es un cabrón que disfruta jugando con la gente. Para él todo es un juego y lo práctica de maravilla. Es como un puto arte. Jensen cree que Misha realmente podría dominar el mundo con su manada de fans si se lo propusiera. También sabe que es casi imposible conseguir una respuesta sincera de Collins, por no hablar de una respuesta clara.

Bufa ligeramente y se pellizca la parte superior de la nariz con el incide y el pulgar. Está cansado.

-Jensen… -comienza mientras le recorre la mandíbula con los nudillos.

Jensen se aleja bruscamente, mirando alrededor.

-No hagas eso, no en público al menos –le espeta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacerlo en privado?

-Eso quiere decir que dejes de joder conmigo. No estoy interesado en bailarte el agua como parece que lo hace el resto del universo.

Misha lo observa intensamente hasta que Jensen tiene que apartar la mirada. Escucha a Collins suspirar y girarse hacia la ventanilla.

No vuelven a hablar en todo el vuelo.

 

**tres.**

Siempre intenta meterse en el papel, ser Dean, pensar como él, sentir como él. Jensen siempre se había considerado un actor de método capaz de ignorar cualquier situación y centrarse en su trabajo, pero trabajar con Jared Padalecki le había enseñado que no era tan fácil. Aun así se siente bastante orgulloso de decir que puede rodar con alguien tocándole las pelotas y ni inmutarse, ventajas (o desventajas) de trabajar con el huracán Padalecki.

Jensen había sobrevivido tres años y había conseguido no estropear cada toma por culpa de las payasadas de Jared, pero entonces había aparecido Misha.

La primera vez que había trabajado con Collins había pensado que era un tío muy serio, demasiado. Aquello claramente no era así. Después de meses de trabajo, Misha se había convertido en el amo del set. Colaboraba en las bromas (aunque era el objetivo de muchísimas de ellas) y se había acoplado perfectamente. De tío serio solo tenía la gabardina prestada y poco más, aun así era completamente serio a la hora de trabajar. Encima ellos tenían química y se notaba.

Eric fue el primero en darse cuenta y usarlo en la serie, así que Dean y Cas acabaron teniendo ese algo que volvía loca a las fans.

De manera que Misha era un buen actor y sus tomas solían salir a la primera, sin ningún tipo de flatulencia como banda sonara, pero ese día parecía que la cosa iba a cambiar.

Dean y Castiel se encuentran en una de esas escenas a solas, intimista. En esa en concreto Jensen está de cara a la cámara mientras Misha, en frente suya, da la espalda al objetivo. Están rodando primeros planos de Jensen, medios cuerpos de ambos y más adelante rodarían los primeros planos de Misha.

La primera toma se jode porque él no dice bien su frase, alguno de los nuevos asistentes suelta una carcajada y Misha se gira para mirar. La segunda sale bien, pero necesitaban algo más de metraje así que vuelve a repetir. Sobre la cuarta o quinta toma, Misha comienza a relamerse los labios y Jensen pierde el hilo. Durante la sexta y séptima toma Misha le guiña un ojo y hace esa cosa imposible con la lengua, eso de ponerla en tres picos. Nadie puede culpar a Jensen por olvidar su frase. En la decima, Misha empieza a fingir un orgasmo solamente con su cara, mordiéndose los labios, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una verdadera expresión de placer.

-¡Corten! –grita aunque no era a él a quien le corresponde decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –grita el director hacia él.

Jensen abre los labios para decir lo que Misha está haciendo, pero antes de que las palabras salgan de su boca procesa lo estúpido de la situación.

-Nada –masculla finalmente mirando a Misha, que sonríe mientras una maquilladora arregla su maquillaje eliminando brillos.

-¿Nada? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nada! Venga, cada uno a sus puestos.

Mientras la maquilladora sale apresuradamente se gira hacia Misha.

-Deja de hacer eso –susurra furioso.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Deja de joder las tomas –masculla.

Misha alza una ceja mientras se coloca en su marca, sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando la cámara empieza a rodar Misha se comporta. Aunque Jensen se traba un par de veces por culpa de la mirada tan intensa que le dirige Collins.

Jensen casi llora de alegría cuando cortan para comer pero su felicidad no dura mucho. Antes de que pueda tan siquiera moverse de su sitio, Misha se cuela en su espacio personal.

-No deberías enfadarte, Ackles –murmura-. Te pones feo.

.¿Qué coño dices? –se aparta del otro hombre con el ceño fruncido-. No me trates como si fuera un puto crio.

Misha sonríe ampliamente, niega con la cabeza y antes de que pueda reaccionar lo tiene de nuevo completamente pegado a él.

-Te puedo asegurar –le susurra suave- que no pienso en ti como un niño, Jen.

Misha le lame suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja antes de separarse como si no pasara nada y salir del plató. Jensen se queda allí como un idiota con los pantalones apretándole.

-Cabronazo.

 

**dos.**

Cuando Jensen llega a casa después de un duro día de rodaje lo único que tiene ganas de hacer es darse una ducha rápida, comer lo primero que encuentre y tirarse a ver la tele hasta quedarse dormido. Esa noche parece que va a ser diferente. Solamente llega a darse la ducha.

Al salir de la ducha tiene un mensaje de texto de Misha. Frunce el ceño mientras duda antes de finalmente abrir el mensaje y leerlo.

> _Hey, ¿me echas de menos?_

Es un mensaje corto y bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que viene de Misha, el cual no está rodando esa semana en Vancouver. Jensen está a dos segundos de no contestar pero la tentación es demasiado fuerte.

> _No, realmente no. Castiel (tú también) es un dolor en el culo._

Sonríe orgulloso de su contestación y deja el teléfono en la cama antes de ir a comer algo.

Dos horas después, cuando está viendo la tele y quedándose dormido, su móvil vuelve a sonar.

> _Me gusta que me hables de culos. (A Castiel no le dolería el culo, Dean podría hacerle lo que quisiera)._

Jensen suelta un bufido. Se acomoda y mira el techo, Misha lo está buscando como siempre. Como la vez del bar y en él avión. Jensen no soporta ser su títere, pero aun así no puede evitar jugar un poco con Misha. Se siente demasiado atraído por él.

> _¿Te gusta que te hable de culos? ¿O prefieres que haga otra cosa?_

Duda un momento, pensando en las posibles consecuencias, pero finalmente pulsa el botón y el mensaje emprende su viaje hacia Misha. Deja el móvil sobre su pecho y sigue mirando el techo. Su respiración está ligeramente agitada. Sus dedos recorren distraídamente la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama (única prenda que lleva) antes de deslizarlos ligeramente debajo de la prenda y dejar la mano allí, quieta. Su pulgar traza pequeños círculos un poco por debajo de su ombligo.

El móvil vuelve a vibrar. Intenta no sentirse ansioso mientras abre el mensaje.

> _Otras cosas._

Es lo único que pone el mensaje, aun así su entrepierna parece estar interesada en esas simples palabras.

> _¿Qué cosas, Collins?_

Desliza la mano un poco más dentro de sus pantalones y jadea suave cuando toca su polla con los nudillos. Se está poniendo duro y ni siquiera están hablando nada concreto.

Diez segundos después recibe otro mensaje, sus dedos ya se han cerrado sobre la piel dura y caliente dentro de sus pantalones.

> _No sé. ¿Fútbol? ¿Crees que los Cowboy Dallas ganarán la liga?_

Su expresión debe ser de verdadero gilipollas mientras mira el mensaje. Saca la mano bruscamente de dentro de sus pantalones, donde ya no está tan contento y teclea furiosamente un mensaje. Lo borra y vuelve a escribir otro. También elimina ese. Se queda mirando la pantalla de su móvil cómo si pudiera matar a Misha con el pensamiento antes de tirar el aparato sobre la mesita de café e irse a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente no se masturba pensando en Misha, en absoluto.

 

**uno.**

Jensen no tiene ni idea de cómo ha podido pasar de estar sentado en su tráiler, ensayando una escena con Misha a tener los labios del hombre sobre su cuello y su mandíbula. Además, Collins le ha colado una mano bajo la camiseta y dibuja pequeños círculos sobre su estomago de forma perezosa. Su actitud es relajada y tranquila, cómo si siguiera ensayando su papel.

-Podría hacerle esto a Dean –murmura deslizando la nariz hasta la piel sensible detrás de su oreja-. Realmente Castiel podría hacerlo. Seguro que es tímido, virginal. ¿Crees que Dean disfrutaría desflorándolo?

-¿Desflorando? –consigue murmurar sin demasiada lógica porque Misha sigue moviendo sus labios y tiene que concentrarse para no gemir.

-Sí, podría follárselo. Creo que Castiel quiere que Dean se lo folle. A todas horas.

-Dean es… -traga con fuerza- hetero.

Misha suelta una risilla suave contra su cuello y se separa un poco para mirarlo.

-Ambos sabemos que Castiel no es un hombre –levanta un poco más la camiseta y se lame los labios-. Los ángeles no tienen género.

-Estoy bastante seguro –consigue murmurar - que tú tienes género.

Misha suelta una risita y comienza a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, tirando muy suavemente y haciendo que un gemido se escape de sus labios. Jensen tiene que poner la mano sobre el bulto que comienza a formarse sobre sus pantalones y apretar suavemente. Simplemente se deja llevar por el juego de Misha durante unos minutos. Es demasiado agradable. Demasiado.

Vuelve la cara sin pensarlo, buscando los labios de Misha. Su boca roza la nariz del hombre y se queda allí respirando agitadamente. Ha cerrado los ojos en algún momento y cuando los abre se encuentra con que Collins también los tiene cerrados. Lo observa mientras Misha sigue inmóvil, esperando.

-¿Te apetece jugar?

Las palabras de Misha le golpean como un jarro de agua fría. No quiere ningún puto juego. No quiere ser el juguete de Misha.

-No –masculla apartándose del hombre.

Se inclina hacia delante, deslizándose por el sofá hasta casi el filo del asiento y agarra el guión que en algún momento había quedado olvidado en el suelo. Se gira ligeramente a mirar a Misha, que sigue en la misma posición que antes, mirándolo con una intensidad que lo hace estremecerse. Aparta la mirada e intenta centrarse en el guión.

-¿Qué? –gruñe mirándolo de nuevo.

Misha se limita a negar con la cabeza antes de coger su guión.

 

**cero.**

Jensen sabe que en algún momento tienes que decir a tomar por culo y lanzarse de cabeza a la piscina. Aunque él siempre ha sido un experto en evitar esos momentos. Un experto en evitar dar un paso en falso y acabar jodiéndolo todo, pero hay cosas que realmente deben hacerte reaccionar, ¿verdad? Para él ese algo que lo hace reaccionar es ni más ni menos que Misha Collins con los pantalones por las rodillas, tumbado en su cama y masturbándose.

No es realmente lo que te esperas al llegar a casa después de pasar el fin de semana fuera. Bueno, quizás sí que cualquier hombre esperaría llegar a casa y encontrarse con el espectáculo montado, pero es algo que no pasa en la vida real. A no ser que conozcas a Misha Collins, entonces por lo visto sí que te encuentras con ese tipo de situaciones.

Se queda parado en la puerta sin saber qué decir y su bolsa de deporte se desliza por su hombro hasta el suelo pero él ni se da cuenta. Su vista está clavada en el puño de Misha moviéndose sobre su polla, en la forma que levanta suavemente las caderas y la cabeza húmeda asoma entre sus dedos.

Traga con fuerza.

-¿Qué… qué haces? –la voz le sale ronca y algo rota.

Su mirada se desliza por las caderas de Misha, su ombligo al descubierto y sigue hasta su largo cuello para acabar buscando sus ojos claros. Misha lo está mirando y se lame los labios, Jensen se pone dolorosamente duro dentro de los pantalones.

Misha sonríe un poco y mueve la mano perezosamente sobre la punta de su polla, el líquido pre seminal le humedece los dedos.

-Misha…

Se siente tan estúpido, tan jodidamente estúpido. Es obvio lo que está haciendo Misha.

-¿Vas a –jadea- unirte a la fiesta o tengo que…? –levanta las caderas y arquea ligeramente el cuello en un gemido silencioso-. Ohjoder. Ven aquí. Ya.

Jensen lo obedece como un autómata y camina hasta la cama, solamente se para cuando sus rodillas rozan el colchón. Mira el cuerpo expuesto de Misha y se lame los labios sin poderlo evitar, es una de las visiones más calientes que ha tenido la oportunidad de contemplar en su vida.

Collins retira la mano de su polla y Jensen está a punto de quejarse, pero Collins se limita a sentarse en la cama y quitarse la camiseta. Después se quita los pantalones, calzoncillos y calcetines. Una vez completamente desnudo vuelve a mirar a Jensen.

-Mucha ropa, Jen.

Asiente sin saber muy bien porqué, se quita la chaqueta y acto seguido se saca la camiseta. Misha le pone una mano en el estomago y sonríe ligeramente.

-No vas a poner pegas hoy– Misha lo mira a los ojos mientras habla.

-Estas desnudo en mi cama –responde todo lo molesto que puede teniendo una evidente erección y a Misha desnudo en su habitación.

-Todos tus argumentos son inválidos, ¿eh?

-Estás desnudo –repite y, joder, para él es bastante evidente. Con gente desnuda no se discute, se hacen otras cosas mucho más placenteras.

-Bastante, sí.

Misha desliza las piernas fuera de la cama, apoya los pies en el suelo y lo agarra de la cinturilla de los vaqueros para colocarlo entre sus piernas. Jensen casi gime cuando esos dedos largos y elegantes de Misha comienzan a deshacer el cinturón seguido del par de botones y después la cremallera. Collins se inclina hacia delante y le besa el estomago mientras empuja los pantalones hacia abajo.

Misha no le da tiempo a reaccionar o cambiar de idea. Le baja la ropa interior rápidamente y antes de que puede pensarlo siente esos labios (esos carnosos labios) alrededor de su polla y todo, absolutamente todo deja de tener sentido. Suelta un jadeo que le sale de lo más profundo del pecho, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración y de pronto fuera libre para alimentar a sus pulmones con el preciado oxigeno.

Se muerde los labios con fuerzas mientras Misha lo toma por completo en su boca. Clava los dedos en su hombro, balancea suavemente las caderas y echa la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello. El universo parece concentrarse en la boca de Misha.

Collins cierra los dedos sobre la base de su pene y succiona más fuerte, sacándole un gruñido hambriento. Tarda un par de minutos en estar lo suficiente convencido de que no se correrá con solo ver su polla perdiéndose entre los labios de Misha y, por fin, baja la mirada. La imagen es caliente como el infierno. Misha sonríe ligeramente en torno a la punta de su polla y succiona la cabeza suavemente haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremezca.

-Joder –jadea.

Lleva una mano hasta el cabello suave de Misha y desliza los dedos entre ese pelo rebelde que nunca parece querer estar en el sitio correcto. Delinea sus cejas con el pulgar, baja por el puente de la nariz y acaba deslizándolo por sus labios. Misha se retira suavemente y lo mira a los ojos mientras comienza a masturbarlo. Sus labios están húmedos e hinchados y lo único que quiere Jensen es besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-No estoy jugando –le informa Misha sacando la lengua y lamiendo suavemente su pulgar. Jensen embiste contra su puño-. Ya no hay más juegos. Ninguno más.

-¿Ninguno? –consigue jadear sin aliento.

Misha sonríe suavemente y se inclina hacia delante para dar un lametón sobre el glande.

-¿Podemos considerar tener tu polla en mi culo como un juego?

Jensen embiste de nuevo contra su puño, que no ha dejado de moverse ni un solo momento.

-Misha… -murmura.

Collins se vuelve a inclinar hacia delante y engulle su erección por completo. Jensen suelta un gemido y embiste contra esa boca húmeda que le da la bienvenida. Vuelve a embestir, enreda una mano en su pelo y se deja llevar por completo por el calor y la humedad de esa boca.

Siente el orgasmo burbujearle en el pecho y vuelve a bajar la mirada para no perderse detalle. Misha con los labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas es algo que tiene que guardar en la memoria. Sonríe ligeramente mientras embiste contra esa boca perfecta, sabe que ya ha caído completamente en los juegos de Misha y que no hay vuelta atrás, pero está tan cerca. Tan cerca.

-Dios…

Misha cierra una mano de nuevo alrededor de la base de su polla y se echa hacia atrás. Jensen suelta un gruñido, sintiendo como esos labios calientes y perfectos lo abandonan.

-Misha, joder… -masculla echando la caderas hacia delante. Su polla se desliza por la mejilla de Collins que suelta una risita y se separa por completo de él-. No, joder. No me puedes dejar así.

-¿Quién ha dicho que te vaya a dejar así?

Lo observa deslizarse hacia atrás en la cama y abrir la piernas descaradamente, la boca se le seca por completo. Se sube de rodillas a la cama sin pensarlo, Misha sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Tienes…?

-¿Lubricante? –Jensen asiente mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas y desliza las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas-. No hace falta, he venido preparado.

-¿Te has…?

Se siente ligeramente estúpido al ir dejando todas las frases al aíre, pero todo es demasiado raro. Además no tiene ningún tipo de riego en el cerebro, así que no lo pueden culpar.

-Me he preparado, sí –Misha sonríe y levanta tres dedos-. ¿Crees que será suficiente? Aunque cuanto más estrecho, mejor ¿no?

-Joder, sí.

No puede soportarlo ni un jodido segundo más. Agarra a Misha por la nuca y sus bocas se buscan con desesperación. Es la primera vez que se besan, pero es exactamente como se lo esperaba. Misha es invasivo y ataca. Muerde, gruñe e insiste en invadir la boca del otro pero aun así hay una dulzura oculta detrás de cada gesto, de cada caricia.

-Vamos… -le susurra contra los labios mientras le envuelve las caderas con las piernas y lo guía hacia él-. Jen, vamos…

Misha es imposiblemente estrecho y caliente. Jensen se desliza pulgada a pulgada, sintiendo ese cuerpo recibirlo abiertamente y dejarlo invadir cada ápice de intimidad. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el hueco del cuello de Misha cuando se siente dentro por completo y respira hondo un par de veces.

Se va a correr como un quinceañero, lo sabe. No va a aguantar más de un par de embestidas y va a hacer el ridículo de su vida.

Gruñe cuando Misha mueve las caderas suavemente instándolo a moverse y lo hace, se deja guiar por la candencia suave y tranquila. Se besan de nuevo y Jensen descubre que probablemente nunca podrá dejar de hacerlo.

El movimiento calmado no dura demasiado y pronto se encuentra embistiendo con violencia mientras sus dedos se cierran con tanta fuerza sobre sus caderas que seguramente le dejará moretones, pero Misha no parece importarle en absoluto. Su mano se cuela entre sus estómagos y comienza a masturbarse siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas. Collins abre las piernas y usa los talones para impulsar, para recibir sus embestidas.

Todo se vuelve demencial, sus besos se convierten en lametones sobre la piel húmeda y sus cuerpos se aferran hasta el borde del orgasmo donde se deslizan casi de la mano.

Jensen es el primero en correrse, el vientre convertido en fuego. Clava los dientes en el hombro de Misha mientras no deja de embestir hasta el final de su liberación. Collins lo sigue de cerca, gimiendo y liberándose sobre sus estómagos.

No puede evitar desplomarse sobre Misha, la cara hundida en su cuello mientras respira agitadamente y su corazón intenta volver a latir con tranquilidad. Se quedan un rato sin decir nada, simplemente recuperando la respiración y sintiendo el maravilloso efecto del orgasmo en sus cuerpos. Finalmente rueda sobre su espalda y mira el techo con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. Misha se mueve a su lado, se gira y apoya el codo en el colchón y la cabeza en la mano.

-¿Te ha gustado el juego?

Jensen bufa y lo mira.

-Pensaba que no era un juego.

Misha sonríe lentamente mientras se inclina y le da un beso suave.

-Esto es mucho más que un juego Jensen. Es mi juego y siempre gano.

-¿Y qué has ganado?

-A ti.

 

FIN


End file.
